


Roaming

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Contemplation, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golbez contemplates his vow after the end of the 13th Cycle</p><p>Just a quick idea after playing a lot of Dissidia Duodecim recently. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roaming

** Roaming **

 How long has it been?

 The man in dark armour wandered through the now empty lands, the warriors of Cosmos and Chaos having returned to their original worlds.

 Except him.

 He remembered the vow he had made after his final battle with the Warriors of Cosmos, to wander the land until he was ready to join the light… to be alongside his brother once more.

 Cecil.

 The man stopped as he thought of the silver-haired paladin, one who was far too kind-hearted to have been a knight, especially a dark knight as he used to be. He had always tried to bring him back into the light, but his sins had to be atoned; he had no salvation right then.

 Golbez, clad in darkness, could not enter the light.

 The mage continued onward, the chilly wind making his cape flutter behind him. It was a miracle when the war had come to a close, the results coming about through Cecil and the warriors. Even with their great potential and power, they had performed an impossible feat as the war had been repeated for so long…

 It was over.

 Golbez paused and gazed up at the dimming sky, wondering what had happened to each of the warriors when they went back to their own worlds. But mostly, what had happened to Cecil? Was he happy now? Had he managed to move on from the events of the cycle?

 He looked back down, staring at his reflection in a shard of crystal left over from battles gone by, including those with his own brother. The black armour shined grimly and the slit in the helmet seemed to be empty.

 Shadows curled around the mage’s armour, the black metal starting to evaporate.

 If he were to find a way to atone, then he would have to purge his external sins.

 The metal faded away, the black smoke swimming around the man and forming a simply black cloak, kilt and prayer beads. He gazed at his reflection, seeing a face he had not seen for so many years. His silver hair blew gently in the breeze.

 Golbez turned around and began to levitate, ascending to the sky.

 It would be a long time before he can go into the light once more.

 But he would atone for all of his misdeeds, before, after and during this forsaken war.

 “Cecil.” He said, his voice lacking its dull echo. “I hope to see you once again…”


End file.
